Frozen bitter sweet chocolate
by ScarlettPrime
Summary: AU/ Modern school/ Elsa Summer and Jack Overland Frost. Both have ice-powers and love winter. They meant to be together, so Elsa writes a letter to him every week. But one day she stopped. Because her cousin Rapunzel loves Jack too, and she does'nt want to fight with her. Will Jack still love Elsa or will he gave her up? Jelsa, Kristanna, Flynunzel, Mericcup/ R&R Please! Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! So this is my first Fan Fiction so, don't be so harsh, O.K?**

**Well my native language is NOT English so sorry if there are words, grammar or other mistakes. R&amp;R, please! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen and ROTG.**

* * *

Elsa's POV:

I stared out of the car window. There was a big castle. It looked like Hogwarts. Well it was the **Summer High.** The system was like Hogwarts. You live, eat and learn there. The reason, why Anna, my sister, and I went there was, that our parents died...

Why our cousin Rapunzel went with us... well I don't know, but I was really happy, when she said she would came with us.

Punzie understands me and helped me with my... _powers._ _Ice-powers._ She didn't teach me how to control them, but she always calmed me down, when I was close to hurt someone.

I sighed, when the car stopped and Anna and Punzie got out.

"Elsa! Look! How adorable it looks!", Anna screamed. "Come out Elsa!"

"Yeah, you have to see it!", Punzie turned around. She went to my seat and pushed me out. I forced me to smile. "Really adorable.", I said. Then I opened the rear trunk and took my suitcase out.

"Lets go in there. I want to know with which idiot I have to share the room.", I grumbled. "YEAH!", Anna looked exited. Punzie smiled and took Anna's and her suitcases. "Elsa's right. I want to know with who I have to share the room. I hope she/he/they haven't something against my drawings..." "Well they won't", I cheered her up. "You drawings are so adorable, they won't have something against them." "But if...?", she bit her lip. "Ahrg! They won't!", Anna said annoyed. "I want to see this castle from inside."

* * *

_45 min. later_

After I found out, that I shared a room with Punzie, we went there and packed our things out. But then I remembered something. What if I lost my control here at school and … freeze someone into ice? I sat down at my bed and stared at my hands. What if...? I felt fear in my heart. Punzie realized I stopped packing out my things and she sat down at my bed next to me.

"Is something wrong? Or...?", she asked. "Punzie!", I cried. "What if I freeze someone to death here at _school. _Will they think I am a _monster?_". "Okay, okay. I'm here, Okay? You won't do it.", she took my hands. With scared eyes I looked at her. Then she put them near her heart. "You...", I stared at her with big eyes. "Look? You didn't freeze me, so you won't freeze others.", she smiled at me. But then she looked at me harsh. "Don't lock out yourself. O.K? Anna _and_ I need you, OK? Promise me! OK?"

"I swear it.", I said scared from her harsh voice. Then her eyes had a sad look. "Please. Anna can't live without you, and me too." "I already swear it... I'm going outside to catch some fresh air, OK?"

She nodded. I went outside and walked around. It was really big here and nice. I sat down at a bench and took out my gloves and putted them on. "Better save than sorry.", I thought and started reading a book.

* * *

Jack's POV:

I walked into my room and there I saw Hiccup concentrated reading his HTTYD book. "Hey, what's.." I started, but Hiccup stopped me with a _shh._ "OK, I" "I said _shhhh!", _helooked at me. "Please don't bother me, OK? And no, I'm not going with you anywhere." I sighed. "What a idiot. So _fine_ I can walk alone!", I thought. I could ask Flynn and Kristoff, but I think they're not going with me either. They learn for the next exam." So I walked to the usual place. To the bench under the big tree. But then I saw someone sitting there and reading a book. "Hey, why are you...", she lifted her head. "_Wow.", _was the first thing I thought. It was a very pretty girl, with platinum blonde -_just like me-_ hair which she wears in a ponytail, and ice-blue _-and again- _eyes. She looked at me with surprised eyes. "I what?", she asked. "Uhm... nothing...", I said. "Are you new here?" "Y-yeah...", she stuttered. Then she standed up from the bench. At that moment I realized something.

She wears gloves.

It was _Summer_

and it's really hot here outside.

"Did I.. uhm...bother you?", she smiled at me unsure. "No, no, no! You didn't bother me. I wondered that someone sit here. Usually people sit there.", I pointed at a sunny place with a bench.

"Well...", she shrugged her shoulders.

"My name is Jack. Jack Overland Frost.", I smirked. "And who are you?"

"So, you're Jack Frost, right?", she laughed. "I'm Elsa Winters."

"_JACK! JACK!_", suddenly somebody shouted. It was Hiccup. "I...you... help...", he gasped for air.

"What?", I asked. "I suppose I have to go.", she smiled at Hiccup.

"Why... you...", I started but she raised her hand. "Punzie would miss me. OK? Bye...", she walked away. "Wait.", I said, but she didn't hear it.

I turned around to Hiccup. He smiled amused at me. "YOU!", I shouted. "YOU!"

He laughed. "Oh my god. She isn't your girlfriend, is she? Jack! It was just a small talk between you and that girl!" I rolled my eyes. "You are a freaking idiot."

* * *

_**to be continued...**_

**Hope you liked it :)**

**Please R&amp;R!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys, here is my second Chap from Frozen bitter sweet chocolate.

Enjoy! Hope you like it. R&amp;R please.

DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN FROZEN AND ROTG.

Jack's POV:

"Hiccup! Elsa isn't just a girl. Maybe she's that Elsa! You know...", I shouted. "In this World are thousand girls with the name Elsa!", he rolled his eyes. "Remember?". Oh, yeah. I remembered. When I started to ask every girl, if she's Elsa, they said every time yes... .But this time it must be Elsa! Elsa my childhood friend. We were best friends, but one day she moved. That was really sad, but she promised me to write a letter to me very week and she would put it in a hole from the willow near this school. Suddenly she stopped. I remember, when I read her last letter.

Dear Jack,

I'm so sorry that I can't write letters to you anymore. My parents died... and I need time to get over it.

I hope that you will forgive me... one day...

Don't forget. I love you.

Elsa.

"You're crazy. That was 7 years ago. And if this Elsa is your Elsa, she maybe forgot you.", Hicccup said. "She didn't forgot me. We spent so much time with fun together, she won't forget me.", I shook my head.

"But if...", Hiccup looked at me sceptical. "What if? You saw her. She didn't remember you!" "But...", I closed my mouth. Hiccup was right. Her face didn't show any reactions, that she remembered me.

"I don't care. I'll still love her.", I said. Yeah, I'll love her. Even if she forgot our happy time together.

"Wow...", Hiccup's eyes looked surprised.

Elsa's POV:

That boy... he remembers me of something. Something... "Wasn't that your childhood friend?", Anna asked. "Uhm... I don't really know. Maybe... but that's impossible.", I played cool. Anna shrugged her shoulders. "If you think that's impossible..." But I felt uncomfortable. What if he was really my childhood friend. "I think he hates me...", I thought. "I'm going to visit the willow." "The willow? Why?", Punzie asked. "Because Elsa but her letters in there to a very very important boy to her. But it was 7 years ago. But I think she still loves him", Anna wispered to Punzie. They laughed. "Really? How romantic", Punzie smirked. "But don't talk to long to the willow." They giggled.

"Yeah, Okay.", I rolled my eyes. How childish.

At the willow.

"Huh", I walked over the roots. The willow was bigger that I remembered. But... the last time I went there was 7 years ago. I putted my hands in the hole. I felt some things.. I grabbed the things out of the hole. Letters. Many Letters. Some of them were already yellow and old, but still important to me. It chose one of them and opened it.

Dear Elsa,

Now are 3 years gone, since you stopped writing letters to me. I want to say... that I miss you so much. But I don't know where you are, what you're doing...

Please... I'm giving up on you! Please Elsa.

Jack

I opened the second.

Dear Elsa,

Now are 4 years gone and I am still writing letters to you.

I don't know why I do this. I mean, you are never going to answer me.

I hope that you still remember me... If not...

I don't know what to do. Emma (AN: Jack's little sister) misses you too.

Where are you?

Jack

Dear Elsa,

5 years. 5 years I'm doing the same shit.

I searched after you, but... I couldn't find you.

Please, Elsa, please.

Dear Elsa,

6 years are gone... and... you didn't came back.

Every night I asked myself, why don't you answer.

Hiccup says I am a crying dog.

I really need you Elsa

The last letter was from Yesterday.

Dear Elsa,

Now are 7 years gone. You maybe forgot me, but...

I'll always love you. Because...

Because... I don't know.

But please come back...

I miss you.

Jack.

He was still here. I had tears in my eyes. "Jack...", I wispered. "I love you too, that's because I didn't write letters to you... I thought you forgot me..."

I took out a piece of paper and a pencil. Then I began to write.

Dear Jack,

I'm reason why I didn't wrote back was... I thought that's better for you to forget me.

Because I don't wanna hurt you.

I love you too...

But it's better for you to stay away from me.

Elsa

My tears dropped down at the piece of paper. Then I pulled it in the hole of the willow.

"I hope you'll find it", I wispered when I walked away.

With tears in my eyes.

to be continued...

Hope you liked it R&amp;R please!


End file.
